The Mirror of Love
by Princess Blueberry
Summary: Hermione, s'ennuie a Poudlard, lors de la septième année. Elle décide de faire un tour. De la, naît une histoire d'amour.


**L'ennui aboutit à la curiosité**

L'ennui, c'était de l'oisiveté, de la paresse, c'était l'incapacité de prendre en mains son avenir et son présent de sorcière. Quand celui-ci vous tenaillait, il était difficile de vous en séparer, même quand vous étiez la meilleure sorcière de votre promotion, que vous aviez aidé à la restauration du monde de la magie blanche et empêché un terrible mage noir narcissique et égocentrique de s'emparer du monde entier. Oui, moi, Hermione Granger, préfet-en-chef et appartenant à l'ordre de Merlin de première classe, en septième année de l'École de Magie de Poudlard, je m'ennuyai. C'était d'ailleurs pourquoi j' errais dans ce couloir du dernier étage, cherchant depuis un long moment la Salle-Sur-Demande. Enfin quand j'eus pensé à mon ennui passé, les battants dorés apparurent, tels Dieu et ses anges.

Étonnée que la salle fut intacte après la guerre, je la pénétrai, observant le contenu qu'elle m'offrait. Puis, émerveillée, je tournai plusieurs fois sur moi-même. Tout autour de moi représentait magnificence et grâce. Magenta, Turquoise et Émeraude étaient les principales couleurs de la pièce. Parsemée de paillettes dorées tombant du plafond, le sol était tapissé de plusieurs couches de soie et de satin, encadré de six murs formant un hexagone parfait. Ceux-ci, garnis de tapisseries de taffetas aux tons cyans et prairies, présentaient de multiples miroirs tous plus beaux et mystérieux les uns que les autres. Des meubles style Louis XIV et des porcelaines anglaises remplissaient l'Hexagone et les étagères marbrées dont étaient recouverts les murs. Celles-ci supportaient de gros grimoires qui concernaient, comme je l'appris plus tard, des histoires sur les miroirs.

Au centre, on pouvait voir un grand canapé, du même style que les autres meubles, entouré de roses trémières noires et ors. Euphorique d'avoir découvert un endroit où étaient rassemblés tant de merveilles, je m'y installai après avoir rassemblé quelques épais livres. Ce fut ainsi que je sut que dans la salle étaient accrochés le miroir de la marâtre de Blanche-Neige, celui dans lequel la Belle voit son père malade et mourant et une réplique du Miroir du Risèd. Le temps passait et ayant déjà raté le repas de midi, je me précipitai vers la Grande Salle pour ne pas rater celui du soir. Dévalant les escaliers vides de l'école- et manquant à chaque pas de m'étaler au sol -j'arrivai là)bas pile à l'heure.

Les plats, déjà servis, il ne restait que les quelques elfes qui faisaient à chaque repas le service d'eaux et de jus. Je me dirigeai vers Harry, Ron et Ginny, qui parlaient avec Winky.

...Harry Potter si tu savais. On célèbre tous les mois l'anniversaire de sa mort, disait l'elfe.

Heureusement, il était si courageux, si intelligent. Malheureusement, Voldemort l'a tué. Il n'en avait même pas de remords. Mais comment en avoir si on a pas de cœur ? Il était égoïste et capricieux, mais il l'a bien payé, après toutes les vies qu'il a détruites, répondis-je.

Hermione ! On t'attendait ! T'étais où ? Me demanda Ron.

Dans la Salle Commune des Préfets en Chefs. Il y avait une bibliothèque, je n'ai pas résisté...

Ah, au fait, c'est qui l'autre préfet-en-chef ?

Ton pire ennemi, Ron.

Ha ha. Très drôle ! Vraiment.

…

NON ! C'est DRAGO MALEFOY ?

Je fis comme si de rien était et sous les yeux braqués de toute la Salle qui avait entendu toute la dernière phrase, je commençai à manger. Une minute plus tard, le silence s'estompa et Ron-rouge-tomate recommença à s'acharner contre tout les plats placés devant lui. À la fin du repas, après avoir dit au revoir à Harry et Ron, je montai les marches et retournai dans la Salle-Sur-Demande, pour continuer à lire. Vers vingt-deux heures, je rentrai à la Salle Commune des Préfets en Chefs, où je fus surprise de retrouver mon colocataire en train de lire un PlayWitch sur un des deux fauteuils de la pièce.

Alors Granger, on veille ? Ironisa-t-il d'un ton insupportable.

La ferme Malefoy.

Il se leva d'un pas nonchalant et déclara prétentieusement :

« Bonne Nuit, Granger ! »


End file.
